Data discs, such as DVD, VCD, CD and CD-ROM discs, are in abundant use, which are usually stored in a flat plastic box. Most of the existing storage boxes have a ring a friction member for engaging the disc by a centre hole, thereby holding the disc by friction. Pressing of the friction members will release the disc. Through repeated pressings and, in particular, pressings too strongly, such members will often be broken and become inoperative.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved data disc box.